So Cruel
by Lonerofthepack
Summary: Song-fic/drabble depicting Sarah's next venture into the Underground. History repeats itself.


Let it Rock

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar. What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow. So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie._

He watched in a crystal, face devoid of his customary smirk, as the woman ran his maze for the second time. She hadn't meant for him to come, that much he knew without a doubt. But he'd been waiting for so long, he'd gone anyway.

_And you take your time. And you do your crime. Well, you made your bed. I'm in mine._

It had taken her so long to call him. Years, he had waited, for her to grow up, for her to call him. What's said is said, he had reminded her, and given her a choice. How was he to know she would choose the labyrinth again?

_Because when I arrive, I—I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher. What this is? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

She hadn't cowered before him this time; she had only stared blankly at him when he'd appeared to her. Then, all of a sudden, she'd jerked out of whatever daze she'd been and walked right up to him. He'd taunted her, to shield the years of loneliness and pain when he'd been unable to even see her in one of his crystals. Sneered at her, and taken her back to his world.

_And you take your time. And you stand in line where you'll get what's yours, I got mine._

Gods, why had she taken so long? Ten of her human years had passed since he had seen her last. He supposed he had set himself up for failure the last time—forcing her to choose between him and her brother had been foolish. But this time—this time would be different.

_Because when I arrive, I—I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher. What this is? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

She had struck him. He had been startled when her hand had cracked across his cheek. His reaction had been one of equal anger—he had forced her against the wall of his labyrinth, and taken her mouth with a ferocity he hadn't meant to unleash yet, hadn't meant to reveal yet.

_Because when I arrive, I—I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher. What is this? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

Time was running out. He watched her in the crystal, stunned to realize that she was even farther in the labyrinth than she'd been the last time she'd run it, even though he'd made the maze a hundred times more difficult. The Labyrinth was unfolding for her, the many dangers of the place letting her pass, as though she were ruler, not he. It was time, he decided with disgust, to show her who was in charge.

_Because when I arrive, I—I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher. What this is? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

She was in his castle. How had she gotten here so easily? All of his tricks, all of his magic, it simply melted away before her. She was coming, determination in every line on her beautiful face. He shut his multihued eyes for a moment, and gritted his teeth. He couldn't take another rejection from her. Not from his One. With a swish of his cloak, he turned and strode to the Escher Room. Their last stand would be here, as it had been the last time.

_Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. Let it rock, let it rock_

She had won. Again, she had beaten his labyrinth, with time to spare. But this time, there was no child to force her hand, nothing that would keep her from choosing him. She smiled—a study in seduction. He let hope flare in his chest, and went to her. I want you, she said. Take me. He gave instead, everything he had, everything he was, so sure of her.

_I wish I could be as cruel as you. And I wish I could say the things you do. But I can't and I won't live a lie. No, not this time._

Forever isn't enough, she said, when they lay panting in the aftermath. He had stilled, heart freezing. She had laughed, and pulled out of his arms, to dress. Thanks for the diversion, she said. And said the line.

Again.


End file.
